


Hollow Love

by Dream_addicted



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Depression, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Unrequited Love, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_addicted/pseuds/Dream_addicted
Summary: Reese left Danny because of one thing he said, one stupid thing he would regret for the rest of his life. She took everything he had, from his house to their daughter, rejecting him every time he tried to apologize, condemning him to loneliness. He had nothing left, nothing to lose, just this hollow sensation inside that was slowly consuming the man as he spent his nights alone, depression taking the best of him.That, until Jorel came and managed to numb his pain.





	Hollow Love

He didn’t mean things to go this way. He never wanted to do something as filthy as this, but these were dark days and his mind needed some relief.

Jorel under him groaned in what was probably frustration or desire, Danny couldn’t tell, his mind was elsewhere. He traced the shape of the other man’s naked body in the dark, smooth and callous fingertips brushing over his boiling skin, grabbing the guitarist by the pelvis and harshly dragging him closer, nearer.

It was a combination of hot breaths, skins sliding over each other, sweat and spit mixing up in a sexy cocktail, teeth nibbling and sucking with lust.

Danny was drugged, fucking drugged with all of this. The music in the background was loud enough to fill up the space around them but quiet enough to let Jorel’s moans to fill his ears. They were soft whimpers, the sounds that a virgin girl would make the first time she makes love, the struggling noises of somebody who wants this but at the same time is scared it won’t end up good.

Danny’s mind couldn’t stay focus on the present, the sensation of being held and kissed taking him back to the time when he had a wife, a family, a home.

Danny missed Reese so much. He missed her voice, her caresses, her sensual thighs wrapped around his waist as he fucked her with all the love he could muster up. He missed the night calls when he was on tour, he missed the giggles on the phone, her big brown eyes looking at him with passion and love through the screen. He missed the hours spent talking, hanging out together, discussing stupid things from why the rain was pleasurable to listen to or how warm was a hot chocolate in the morning. He missed the goodnights, the time spent watching Scarlett sleep, the whispered “I love you” in the bed they shared.

He missed it. He fucking missed all of this.

“Dan, fuck...more”

Jorel’s hoarse voice shook Danny out from his thoughts. With a deep growl, the singer was back again on the friend’s lips, mouths colliding in a contact that was probably too violent, Jorel gasping in pleasure in his arms. He could feel the guitarist’s cock twitch in pleasure against his own navel, the blonde man pushing their bodies together in a swift movement, the air between their skins becoming hotter.

Jorel’s hands were everywhere on him. Touching his shoulders, caressing his spine, clawing at his pelvis, grasping the solid flesh of his sides, dragging him closer and closer. Danny would arch his back in ecstasy, moaning in the rapper’s throat to express how much he liked it, nibbling at his lower lip to push him to do more.

Reese’s face came back to him as Jorel rolled them over, placing hot kisses on his neck and caressing with love his abdomen, fingers tracing the fuzz going down towards his dick.

Her smile, her voice. Danny had been an idiot, he lost her in the stupidest way possible. She took everything he had. His house, his money, his daughter, his pride, his love...even his fucking dog, for God’s sake.

“I love you, Danny. Oh god, I love this. Please...”

Danny wished Jorel wouldn’t talk during these times. He knew that the rapper’s feelings for him were genuine, he knew that Jorel was not lying when he said all those sweet things at his ear as they made love for hours, laying naked in their hotel bed, chest to chest for long, infinite nights. It was just too much, the time was wrong, the situation was wrong, those words had lost their meaning by now.

“I want you closer, I love you. I love you with all my heart, you’re so beautiful, shit...”

So sweet and romantic.

That Jorel had always had a weak spot for romantic feelings wasn’t something new. When Jorel loved, he would convince himself that his love was the purest one, that dying for the person he adored was the best thing it could happen to him. Danny had seen the way in which Jorel looked first at Vanessa and then at him: there was no difference in those looks, they contained the same amount of love for two different people, no jealousy or vanity contaminating those feeling.

Vanessa didn’t mind anything of this. Love for her was good in any case, not something to be greedy of.

“I love you”

Jorel was now kissing Danny’s abdomen, head resting against his stomach, fingers caressing his sides.

The singer reached out a hand and stroked Jorel’s short hair, the rapper lifting his head up and kissing the lover’s hand, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. It was such an intimate position, with the rapper caressing him and kissing his palm, rapid breaths coming out of him as he tried to contain his desire, love taking the best of his body. They stood like that for some seconds, just enjoying how close their bodies were, how wonderful was to be naked and together.

But then the moment ended, the lust came back in waves between them. Jorel gently pushed away Danny’s hand and provocatively licked the singer’s hip, teeth grazing over the soft skin as his mouth went lower and lower, the singer arching a bit his back in anticipation.

Jorel’s tongue lapping his cock came as a shock. A sudden wave of pleasure made Danny tilt his head back, eyes closed as he involuntarily thrust up, asking for more.

He was so hard, so damn hard that it was hurting. He wanted Jorel, he needed him, needed his love. Danny was far too in pieces to get on with his life, too shattered to really manage to keep living.

He needed love, needed someone to tell him that he was worth, somebody that could warm him up during the nights and hold him like Reese did.  
Jorel took his cock in his mouth, starting bobbing his head and sending flashes of pleasure all along Danny’s spine, electricity making his flesh ripple with ecstasy.

This, he needed this. He desperately needed to be loved, it didn’t even matter who. Danny would not have survived another night alone, another night thinking about how he screwed up with Reese just because of a thing he said.

Jorel...Jorel was good. Jorel loved him, Jorel fulfilled that craving, thinking that Danny felt the same love for him when all he could feel was friendship and lust. It wouldn’t have matters who was in between his legs, deliciously pumping his dick while sucking at his shaft.

It could have been George, or Vanessa, or Jordon, or Dylan...it wasn’t important. What mattered was that sensation of not being alone, of being worth something. What mattered was the pleasure of feeling a body against his own, with the blood flowing fast in the veins and reaching his boiling heart in streams.

That sensation was the only thing that was keeping him alive. Nothing else mattered, all his existence was now completely dependent solely on that feeling.

The singer didn’t manage to contain himself and let out a really obscene moan, fingers grasping at the air and landing over Jorel’s head, hand grabbing his hair and pushing the rapper’s mouth deeper, chills and spasm making Danny see stars under his eyelids.

He was so close and at the same time, he needed more. He needed Jorel to make him his, to own him, to show him that his feelings were true, that he needed him as well.

With a gasp, the blonde man managed to gently tug at Jorel’s head, the guitarist lifting his eyes up, lips leaving his cock with a loud pop.

“Fuck me”

Jorel’s brown eyes shifted to a deep coffee shade, lust clenching his guts and making him bite his lower lip.

Danny rolled over in the sheets, propping himself up and getting on fours, showing himself to the man. He knew that the rapper was watching him, irises hungrily devouring the shape of his ass and back, the tattoos in the inner arms, his white locks falling over his face in a sexy way.

The singer was very aware of the effect he had on the man. He was feeling lusty, moving slowly and seductively, trying to somehow mimic how Reese used to act in front of him when she wanted Danny to pop a boner. Jorel made a louder sigh and literally launched himself on the singer, the weight of his muscled body pressing the other man down, chest against back, lips kissing and biting at his shoulder.

Jorel’s hand went down, gently tugged at his dick, caressed the curve of his ass as he dry rutted against it.  
“I love you. Look at you, shit. Fuck, you’re so perfect. A goddamn angel. Mine” he whispered in his ear, placing a kiss on his head. Danny gasped in ecstasy as he pushed back against the other man’s body, so lost in pleasure that he could barely form any coherent thought.

This, he needed this so badly.

Jorel had been fucking him for the whole day. It was night now, probably midnight, Danny couldn’t see the clock on the nightstand. He was open for him, he had been open for him for hours. He was wet, dick hanging in between his thighs, his hole already damp, waiting for the lover.

“Jay, hurry up” the singer muttered with a needy tone, trying to touch himself with one hand but almost collapsing on the mattress due to this. He heard Jorel grunt in his ear, shifting behind him, rough hands grasping at his sides.

And then there it was. Danny bit his lip when he felt the tip of Jorel’s cock entering him, hands fisting the sheets below as the rapper slowly pushed in, his dick sliding inside without problems.

Danny was feeling so good that he could have died. He wanted to die, he wanted to end this moment here, in this perfect instant, forget everything bad that had happened to him. His daughter, his beautiful daughter that he would have never seen again. His son that he didn’t even had the chance to see being born. The wife he had loved for years, that he still loved and needed like air. Even Louie, the friend that never left him, the one that had become part of their family as much as anyone else.

Family. He didn’t have a family anymore. All he had was this, lust and the echo of a friendship, a craving for things that would have never come back.

The first thrust was gentle, Jorel loving him even too much to risk to hurt him. He was now whispering some sweet words, kissing his neck, brushing their head together with an affection that sincerely surprised Danny. It didn’t matter how tough Jorel tried to appear on their tracks, when it came to making love he was the sweetest person in the world.

“It’s okay, I’m here. I love you...” he murmured again, bucking his hips a bit rougher this time, panting over his shoulder in a seductive way. Danny moaned at the pleasurable feeling that his ass was giving him, gasping for air when Jorel pushed more and hit him right on the spot, the bliss so intense that for a second it numbed the singer’s mind.

He remembered Reese, her little and high pitched moans, the nights spent making love together, trying to have a baby. Danny could remember the way her skin smelled as if it was yesterday, being drunk of love while holding her, kissing her mouth with a passion and a dedication he would have never felt for anyone else.

Jorel and his vain love were the only things that justified his existence right now.

He was hurting so bad inside. His guts clenched in pain as he tried to push away the memories, a strangled cry involuntarily leaving his body.

Jorel immediately stopped, scared that he had somehow hurt the other. He was instantly a sequence of caresses, kisses, asking if he was okay, if he needed anything, hands stroking Danny’s naked skin, sliding over him with feathery touches.

My family, Danny would have liked to scream. His family was all he wanted back, all that he needed.

The blonde man just shook his head instead, apologizing and asking the other to keep going, Jorel nodding uncertainly as he pushed in again, sighing in pleasure at the warmth around him.

Danny felt the rapper suddenly increase the pace, pound inside him faster, moaning and huffing in ecstasy. The blonde boy could feel the heat pool in his abdomen, muscles clenching and gifting him with jolts of bliss, the orgasm so close that he wanted to cry. Jorel leaned over and hugged him, his breath ragged and hot against his neck, tattooed hand caressing down his forearm and holding his own, fingers lacing as the guitarist kept moving.

Danny knew that Jorel was close, he could hear it in his hoarse voice, in the little whimpers he was making every time he trusted in. He didn’t really care, he was feeling good enough not to care.

Jorel made a louder moan and called his name, moaning in his ear as he stilled his hips and hold tighter Danny’s hand, eyes shut as he was coming deep inside him, his whole body shaking.

The singer let out a little groan, loving the sensation of making someone else feel pleasure, the pool of bliss in his lower abdomen becoming more intense. His dick was leaking so much that droplets of pre-cum had already fallen on the sheets under his knees, little dark spots that smelled of sex forming in between them.

Jorel’s hand got in between Danny’s legs and started pumping him, the blonde man gasping and moaning, the heat inside him growing exponentially until it broke, sparks of pure pleasure flowing down his veins.

It was so good. He was trapped in that bubble of ecstasy, few seconds of bliss that erased everything, made the whole world seem perfect, canceled all the errors he made. In that brief moment nothing mattered anymore, not the pain, the abandon, the filth of this situation.

He was complete. Danny was complete as his dick shoot spurts of loads, Jorel biting his ear and whispering again soft words, muscles relaxing all at once and making him lose balance. He closed his eyes and let his body take the best of his brain, flashes of bliss mixed up with his blood, his heart pumping so hard that seemed to burst at any second.

When the singer came back to his senses he realized that he was now laying down on one side, Jorel’s arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace, the music lulling him and the softness of the mattress too tempting to be resisted. The rapper was gently pulling out of him, his cock becoming softer as seconds passed, hot against Danny’s lower back. Jorel purred happily and lazily kissed his shoulder, their fingers still laced together, breaths frantic and erratic.

“I love you, Dan...oh only God knows how much I love you...”

Danny just wished he could shut the fuck up. He didn’t want those words, they were empty, they were meaningless. He didn’t want to listen to them, they were ruining the little peace he had just earned.

But he couldn’t open his mouth, he couldn’t say to Jorel that he didn’t care about his love, that the only love he wanted was Reese’s one, that he missed her so much that fucking his best friend seemed a good way to survive. He wished he could say all those things, spill his guts out, finally be sincere with someone.

“I love you too” was all he managed to say, the sentence so colorless that it would have been clear to anyone that it was a lie. But Jorel was too much in love to realize, too taken away by his blind passion to understand how hollow Danny was.

The singer closed his eyes as Jorel kissed him again, the rapper brushing their heads together, making a relieved sigh as he let go to the pleasure and let himself fall asleep. Danny could hear his breath becoming slower, little hums leaving the guitarist’s lips, the hold of his hand on the singer’s one becoming softer.

The blonde man begged the sleep to take him as well. He couldn’t allow himself to be alone right now, couldn’t allow his mind to wander back to his family, to Reese’s face, to the good moments of his life.

He shut his eyes closed, focused instead on the rhythmic breaths of the friend, pushing away all thoughts until his mind was blank, his chest still hurting due to the feelings.

Danny knew he couldn’t get back in one piece.

Sometimes, when things are too shattered, it’s impossible to repair them. He knew this.

When Jorel would have realized Danny didn’t love him, that would have been the moment in which everything would have ended.

As he fell asleep, Danny knew it was just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write this. Again, if you liked this _thing_ , please leave a comment or a kudo.  
> Cheers you all.


End file.
